deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ash Williams vs Jason Voorhees
intro Wiz: Today we look back at the horror movie battle royal winner that we did. Boomstick: Ash Williams fighting the evil dead. Wiz: Vs the crystal lake killer Jason Voorhees. Its our job to look at their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in. Boomstick: A horror themed death battle! (It shows Jason Voorhees in his blue hockey mask standing in front of Ash Williams in camp crystal lake.) ash Williams Wiz: Ash Williams works at the great place of. Boomstick: the super mart.....S-mart. Wiz: Yeah as uncool that sounds Ash Williams gained the Necronomicon and he fought demons. Boomstick: As wields a sawed off shot gun, a chainsaw on his arm, a metal hand, the Winchester Model 1892 lever action rifle, the death coaster, and the Necronomicon. Wiz: The Necronomicon can do lots of stuff like summon demons, open rifts in time and space, it can help souls go to a different place of existence, it can see into the future for prophecy's, it has a guide to demons, it can resurrect the dead, it can transfer its power to a human, it has a potion guide, it can talk, it can absorb living creatures, and it always comes back after being destroyed. Boomstick: As Cool Ash Williams is he is old so he isn't as agile in his youth, his chainsaw does sometimes have a hart time starting, his chainsaw does need fuel, and he is human a super powered human but still human. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qqbomy7Jirw Jason Voorhees Wiz: Jason Voorhees was a disabled child abused by his father and one day when Jason went to camp crystal lake he drowned after kids pushed him into the lake. Boomstick: Jason couldn't swim so he drowned and his mother killed consolers to avenge his death. Jasons mother died and Jason come back in the second movie. in the third movie he got a axe to the head but Jason lived. Wiz: In the 4th movie his head was cut in half and cut into pieces. Jason came back and he was chained to the bottom of camp crystal lake. And Jason has died a lot. Boomstick: Jason is very resistant to pain, he has enhanced strength, Jason is super durable shrugging of bullet shots, be burned alive, being submerged in toxic waist, even if Jason is hurt Jason has the ability to regenerate, his heart can hypnotize people, he can breath under water, and he can turn into Jason X. Wiz: Jason X is even stronger then normal Jason as he can rip through steel, he is bullet proof, and he can survive the vacuum of space. Jason is also skilled in mostly melee weapons. Boomstick: As Cool as Jason is he does have weaknesses like he can be trapped by chain under water, he sometimes has a fear of water, he will stop when he sees his mother, his mother can command him, and Jason does get soft with kids or people who hasn't been in crystal lake as he usually doesn't kill them. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x45AUKAicOM pre fight Wiz: Now that we got our combatants set its time to settle this became once and for all. Boomstick: Its time for a death battle! fight! Ash Williams sits on a lawn chair and he looks at the night sky. Ash Williams: Groovy Jason Voorhees walks behind Ash Williams and Jason Voorhees holds his machete behind Ash Williams. Jason Voorhees slashes at Ash Williams but the machete stops as it hits Ash Williams metal arm. Ash Williams looks up at Jason Voorhees and he uppercuts Jason Voorhees sending Jason Voorhees into the air. Jason Voorhees lands on the ground and Jason Voorhees slowly gets up. Ash Williams: Lets dance Cassy Jones. Jason Voorhees slashes at Ash Williams but Ash Williams puts on his chain saw arm and he holds his arm to Jason Voorhees machete stopping it. Ash Williams holds his Boomstick to Jason Voorhees face. Ash Williams: this is my chain saw. Ash Williams turns on his chainsaw and he slashes at Jason Voorhees arm knocking his machete out of Jason Voorhees hand. Ash Williams: And this....this is my boom stick! Ash WIlliams shoots Jason Voorhees in the chest with his boomstick knocking Jason Voorhees into a tree. Jason Voorhees lifts up a tree and he tosses the tree at Ash Williams. Ash Williams cuts the tree in half and he charges at Jason Voorhees slashing Jason Voorhees cutting of Jason Voorhees head. Ash Williams sits down and he sighs. Ash Williams: That was easy KO! Someone walks behind Ash Williams. Ash Williams looks behind himself and he sees Jason Voorhees. Ash Williams looks at the Jason on the ground and he looks at the Jason behind him. Ash Williams: Oh sh- Jason Voorhees punches Ash Williams into a building and he walks to a different building. Ash Williams: What in the world was that? Ash Williams gets up and Ash Williams gets hit with a harpoon gun in the arm. Ash Williams: M-my good arm! Ash Williams shoots at Jason who slowly walks to Ash Williams braking through walls and chairs. Jason Voorhees slashes at Ash Williams and Ash Williams ducks getting some of his hair cut off. Ash Williams punches Jason Voorhees knocking Jason Voorhees back into a table. Jason Voorhees grabs a table and he smacks Ash WIlliams in the head with the chair knocking Ash Williams through a wall. Ash Williams looks around and reaches for the Necronomicon. Jason Voorhees looks at Ash Williams and he walks to Ash Williams. Ash Williams opens a portal in tile and Jason falls into the portal. Ash Williams jumps through the portal. Jason Voorhees looks around and he is on a space ship. Ash Williams kicks Jason Voorhees into a room and Ash Williams closes the door. Jason Voorhees hits the door for a while then he stops. the door opens and Jason Voorhees walks out as Jason X. Ash Williams shoot at Jason X but the bullet doesn't hurt Jason. Jason X slashes at Ash Williams cutting Ash up very bad. Ash Williams punches at Jason X and he pushes Jason X back. Jason X slashes at Ash Williams but Ash Williams stops Jason X with his chainsaw. Ash Williams cuts Jason X with his chainsaw and he opens the Necronomicon. Ash Williams summons his car and his car hits Jason X. Jason X cuts Ashs car in half and he tosses the pieces at Ash. Ash Williams opens a portal and he moves from the portal as lasers hit Jason X. Jason X looks at the holes in his body and Ash Williams opens a air lock as he jumps through the portal. Jason X is sent into space and he falls to earth and he explodes when he hits the ground. Ash Williams sits down back in his lawn chair. KO! Ash Williams yawns as Jason and face Jason crash into hell and through a poker table. result Wiz: well lets see. Boomstick: How did Jason lose? Wiz: Well Ash has fought Jason before and he did beat Jason. Ash hasn't fought Jason X but in a comic Jason did fight Jason X and Jason put up a well good fight when he was fighting Jason X. Boomstick: Jason could fight off most of Ashs weapons but the only thing Jason couldn't beat Ash in is the Necronomicon and that can easily send Jason to the sun or places where Jason could be killed. Wiz: The winner is Ash Williams https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A-x8zGHWHKo death battle episode 2 winner vs https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yNmg66B-SSQ (Akuma vs 12 MK characters) Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Horror Themed Death Battles Category:Gamehost0007 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Death Battles in Need of a Title Card